Not Carol Singers
by lizdonaghy
Summary: He wasn't stupid. He knew that it wasn't carol singers at the door.


**Okay, this is my first Love Actually fic. It's a one-shot. I just had an idea in my head, and then I changed it completely as I typed. So this **_**isn't **_**what I wanted it to be. **

**I found this today, I had written it last year. It doesn't exactly have a point, so it's just random drabble. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this movie, the sequel would be out on Tuesday : )**

**XxX**

Juliet stood completely silent as she watched Mark walk away from her front door.

A run of emotions streamed through her head. Shock, flattery, anger, and mainly confusion were what filled her thoughts. He called her perfect. He loves her...and will continue on loving her until she's decomposing. That has to be worth something.

Juliet was always one to think things through; never did anything spur of the moment. She was rational, and was organized…but why did she suddenly find herself in the middle of the street, running after her husband's best friend?

Without thinking, she cupped his face and pressed her glossy lips against his. The music from the portable player echoed the street. She felt giddy, like a rebel. She broke the kiss and held on to his jacket.

She had never been this close to him before.

She'd always thought he hated her guts.

"Jules…" Mark whispered.

Juliet stared at him, the sound of his voice shaking her out of her thoughts. She let his jacket go. With her eyes she told him to stay quiet.

"Never call me Jules again." She warned. "That name is for Peter's use only."

She wasn't kidding. All her life she hated nicknames…it all started with her Romeo and Juliet obsession in eighth grade. Mark knew this; he was in almost all her classes up until university.

With one weak final smile, she sprinted back into her house only to find Peter sitting in the same position before, simply with a different expression on his face.

"We're the singers any good?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Good enough." She shrugged as she returned to her former position on the couch. While adjusting herself into the crook of his neck, she asked "Are you okay? You look a bit…constipated."

"No, I just saw a disturbing commercial." He explained slowly.

"Oh, okay."

The couple stayed silent, and after a moment Peter spoke up again.

"You stayed outside for quite a while." He said, all while his eyes were still glued on the screen.

"Oh?" Juliet shrugged as she reached for a festive blanket. "Well, it would have been rude to slam the door on them."

Juliet snuggled deeper into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_He called me perfect._

**XxX**

The next morning, Peter sat in his room, staring directly at a framed picture that stood on his desk. The light shone from the window, the glare of the sun blocking out the view. Silently, he picked the frame up and examined the face, and there beaming back at him was his wife.

His wife, Juliet.

Gently, he brushed his hand over it, smiling gently as he remembered the day. It was the day he proposed…

_In the restaurant, he asked the chef to hide his carefully selected ring on a plate, covered by a silver platter. Juliet would have no idea as the waiter would place the platter in front; lifting it to reveal what was hidden inside._

_His heart was thumping as he saw the tray emerge from inside the employees section. When the waiter lifted the tray, the look that spread across her face could only be described as a look of pure joy. _

_Peter had a whole speech prepared, but the tear that fell out of Juliet's eye silenced his thoughts completely._

"_Oh, baby. Please don't cry." He smiled as he grabbed her hand. _

"_I…" She hiccupped. "You…"_

"_I love you, Juliet. Marry me."_

It was as simple as that.

Peter had never been a one for words. He was shy as a kid, and only two people in the world have seen him express his true emotions: His own mother and Juliet.

Juliet was the most popular girl in school. She made guys crumble with one smile, and was drop dead gorgeous. Why she agreed to go to out with him, he had no idea. She was on the student council, an honor student and has been offered lead on the cheer squad. She ultimately refused; she didn't like how the other cheerleaders treated the students. That's what he loved about her.

I guess that's what Mark loved about her too.

Peter placed the picture back on its place on the desk, his facial expressions turning back to stone, the smile vanishing completely off his face.

It was still early in the morning - Juliet was still sleeping, which wasn't rare. She wasn't an early riser, and neither was Peter. The only reason he was up was because he never actually fell asleep that night.

He was up contemplating last night's events.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that it wasn't carol singers at the door.

"Hey baby…" A voice came from behind him. "You're up already?"

Peter didn't even bother to turn around.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied coldly.

Juliet turned over to face Peter's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Juliet stood slowly, and walked over to his desk. She was about to wrap her arms around him when he spoke.

"Juliet,"

Silence met him as he finished his sentence.

"We need to talk."

Juliet bit her lip nervously and straightened her back. She knew that nothing good came after those four words.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" She asked carefully, "I'm starving… I'll cook some eggs or something and we'll talk at the table."

Peter simply nodded. He rose slowly from his desk, not saying a word while leaving the room. Juliet went over to their attached bathroom to wash her face.

_He can't know_, her mind screamed. _Please, he can't know..._

**Review?**

**xo Hazel **


End file.
